Limit ::In The Heat of the Night::
by Liable-To-Look-Away
Summary: They've crossed a boundary nobody every suspected... but for every action, there is a consequence. Their passion out in the open, Hikaru and Kaoru must now face a harsh reality... Their punishment: Seperation. ::CH. 3 is up:: 'needs editing'
1. Revelation X

Warning: Twincest/Partial Lemon (NO FLAMES)

_**:::NOTES:::**_

_**Flashback**_

_Thoughts_

Emphasis/**Emphasis**

**:::NOTES(2):::**

**This is a remake of a story from my old account, so don't think I copied from someone else. It's mine. Stay calm and remember to breathe, people. anyway, enjoy!**

**Xoxo,**

**Ciao**

Chapter One

Summer. It was coming to a final closing and nobody was looking forward to it. School was back in session that day and only the smart teens had kept up their sleep schedule. The Hitachiin twins were not in this group--- every night they stayed up 'til three and woke up at noon. Now their Mother was getting them back into schedule by forcing them to return to school the first day (what a stickler!) and it was going to be Hell in the mansion.

In trotted two twin-maids, chipper and cheerful, one pulling the sheets off the conjoined twins, the other unveiling the sunlight from the drafty blinds. They giggled, chirping that it was time to get up. The only echoing response was the mumbling of the twins in unison. Suddenly, their eyes snapped open and they peeled themselves off each other and pretended to have been on opposite sides of the bed the whole time.

"Hikaru-kun!" cried one twin servant giddily.

"Kaoru-kun!" cried the other.

Despite their only clothing being a thin layer of boxers, the maids asked no questions. Their embarrassment rushed to their reddening cheeks and they quickly shooed the maids from the room before bursting out into a fit of giggles. It was a habit of Kaoru's to climb into his brother's bed in the middle of the night, whether out of simply loneliness or a bad dream. He was the softer one who cried more easily… but he was a lot smarter than Hikaru, who was tough-headed and stubborn. Still, they were two peas in a pod. Actually, more like one pea split into two pods.

As pointed out from recent explanations, Kaoru was more clumsy and softer and made more mistakes… One example of this was the fact that he currently couldn't even get a shirt over his head. They shared clothes, but kept different rooms--- Kaoru's was neat and tidy. Hikaru's, on the other hand, was scattered and cluttered. For the moment though, his brother didn't mind and simply grabbed a shirt from the floor and jammed it over his shoulders. His head was the problem, though.

Hikaru suppressed a giggle so it came out as a sort of stifled snort/chuckle. This was such a funny sight… but also a very inviting one. Biting his bottom lip in anticipation, Hikaru took advantage of the situation so beautifully laid out for him. He crawled calmly over to Kaoru and placed his fingertips playfully on his brother's chest. Slipping them down Kaoru's collar bone and over the material, he stifled another wicked giggle as he noted on his brother's shudder at such a touch. Hands finally at Kaoru's stomach, Hikaru took hold to the rim of the shirt and tugged it down so hid brother's head popped out of the proper hole.

"Such a klutz," Hikaru teased softly, tapping Kaoru's nose. He turned back to his own clothing affairs and left Kaoru blushing red as an apple, denying the sensation his brother's touch had given him.

-+-

They arrived at their classroom five minutes late (after arguing with Mrs. Hitachiin about going to school) and, arm in arm, trotted to the back of the classroom where their chocolate-haired "male" friend sat, rolling her eyes. It was none other than Haruhi and they chortled as they cried her name. Everyone in the classroom stared back, but none from the group took any notice.

She glanced up, eyes bright as ever. She pulled a face of joy matched with a meek wave. "Kaoru, Hikaru, welcome back!" she giggled softly, stacking her books neatly. "Did you two have a good summer?"

"Yes, likewise for you, I hope?" they asked in unison, then exchanged uncomfortable glances. That wasn't planned.

"Yeah, pretty much. I just had a job at a convenience store to keep busy. I imagine-"

"FIENDS!" came a sudden dramatic cry. They didn't even turn around because they already knew. Into the classroom came charging Tamaki, who seemed to appear within an instant before Haruhi, a look of utter dismay haunting his face. He took Haruhi by the shoulders, stared at by all except for the twins, who closed their eyes in a heaving sigh. "You simply DIDN'T work, did you! You shouldn't have!" he cried, crushing her under his hug. "Haruhi-kun shouldn't HAVE to work!"

The rest of the class turned away as if not to care, while the twins found themselves chuckling at their king. At this, Tamaki glared at them, eyes demonic. "You two probably force-fed this idea of work into her mind, didn't you!" he screamed dramatically, jabbing a finger at them. He made no sense; then again, what else was new? "Ha, I knew it! Little devil types ALWAYS do that! I knew it!" He threw back his head in evil laughter and spun out of the classroom, leaving Haruhi confused, the twins rolling their eyes, and the rest of their peers staring after him in the doorway.

Haruhi chuckled nervously, then buried her head in embarrassment. How obvious the connection was between her and the King… The twins chuckled evilly and turned to their seat, hand-in-hand.

"WHY do you feel the NEED to make a scene EVERY time you enter a classroom, Hitachiin?!" the teacher howled after the ruckus simmered down. The twins chuckled and sighed in unison,

"Which one?"

-+-

Girls chattered in the halls anxiously, their boyfriends growling under their breaths… There was an obvious buzz in the school--- Host Club was coming. All of the Hosts, arm in arm, walked to the Music Room together, as planned on the last day of school. If they did this, it would make a scene, drawing even more customers. (This was Kyoya's idea, obviously, though Haruhi did not agree with it at all.) And so it did.

When they all made it to the room, they all separated to set everything up for the first Host Club meeting of the year. Even Hikaru and Kaoru split up, seemingly to do their part evenly… Though it was truly for a different reason altogether.

Pushing discarded, plush couches to the center of the room, Hikaru glanced over at his twin, curious. For just a moment, their eyes caught each other. One pain-staking moment of contact said a thousand words… Kaoru broke the contact and averted his eyes awkwardly, pushing a coffee-table between a set of cushioned-sofas. He avoided his brother until the customers came.

-+-

The crash shattered the chatter in the room. Everything was doused in painful silence and everyone in the entire room turned to stare at the twins. There they stood, Kaoru on his knees, cheeks as red as his hair, a mess of broken teacups and liquid on the floor before him… Hikaru bent over him, hand extended from striking his brother, face pale as an overcast sky.

The first witnesses to rush over, of course, were Tamaki and Haruhi, followed closely by some fan girls and Hunny. Mori was a figure in the background, shadowed by Kyoya, who only cared about the cost of the broken teacups.

"Kaoru! Hikaru! What happened?" Tamaki questioned, dropping to his knees, cocking his head. He was oblivious to the openly obvious situation--- Haruhi stood above him, well aware of what had just occurred, eyeing Hikaru suspiciously. She tried to force him into eye-contact, but he simply averted his eyes and stomped away from the scene.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was so deep in shock that he didn't move or speak until Host Club was over.

-+-

The twins were on their way to enter their personal escort car when there was an anguished scream behind them. It was none other than their King, Tamaki, coming down to make the situation even worse. He was ranting and raving about something stupid--- "You idiots! You're sodding idiots! It was our first meeting of the year---our most successful, mind you!--- and you two had to go mess it up by making a big fuss over nothing!" He glared directly at Kaoru, who was still dazed and didn't hear a word of it. "You're the one who dropped it all! You-"

He was thrown to the ground by an angst Hikaru, who twitched in anger as he pressed his foot against his King's throat. "Shut up, you bastard. He didn't do anything wrong." The anger choked out between his words and Tamaki didn't dare to even blink. That… was a scary sight. Hikaru scoffed and then pushed his brother into the Limo-ish car. "Get in, Kaoru. We're going home." The instant he slammed shut the door, they sped off, away from a startled Tamaki who was growing more suspicious by the moment.

-+-

Kaoru locked himself away in his room the instant he had the chance. He even bypassed his distracted father, his hyper maids, and even his anxious mother to just escape from reality. All he could think of doing was just dropping his bags at the door, stripping off his uniform top in the living room, and throwing himself on his soft bed, door slammed and locked behind him. He wasn't exactly strong or tough, so he couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his cheeks the instant he hit the pillow.

_What a disaster. What a fucking disaster_, he thought angrily. _If I had just… let it be. I should've just said I was distracted… I was in a foul mood… I was upset over school… Anything! I… I just had to tell him THAT… God…_

His mind flashed back to the scene in the Host Club and he couldn't help but choke on his sobs.

_**Kaoru flinched--- Hikaru was approaching and approaching fast. He had been carrying back the requested tea for their customers when he noticed his brother coming. He stammered on his own thoughts and got stuck trying to think of an escape plan. Before he knew it, his brother had come upon him and had a fierce look of determination in his eye. Shit. That was never a good thing, not with Hikaru. **_

"_**Uh- Um- Weren't we w-with a customer? H-Hikaru, you can't just walk off and-"**_

"_**Shut up," hissed his brother, striking a soft spot harshly inside Kaoru. No, this was definitely not a good situation. His hands shook under the tray of teacups so much that the tea shuddered within them. "You've been avoiding me all day. What the hell is up with you, Kaoru?"**_

_**He let out a nervous chuckled, trying to smile as best as he could. "Wh-What do you mean, Hikaru? I haven't been a-"**_

"_**Don't give me that shit. I know you too well. And you know very fucking well what you're doing," Hikaru growled. "I'll ask one more time--- Why the fuck are you avoiding me?" **_

_**There was a painful moment of silence between the two; the only noise reverberating was in the background, from the Hosts and their customers. Hikaru finally caught his brother's eye and his anger only intensified at Kaoru's fearful look. Finally, the meeker twin glanced away, painstakingly…**_

"_**Look, Hikaru, I… I just need some time away…" All of the courage drained out of him--- Not that he had any to begin with. He couldn't even end the sentence and Hikaru took it in the wrong way.**_

"_**Like a vacation?" Hikaru pondered, completely baffled now. **_

"_**No!" cried back his brother. A few passing customers looked back, so he lowered his voice back down to a timid mutter. "I… need time away… away from you, Hikaru…"**_

_**And, before he knew it, Kaoru was stumbling backwards and dropped the tray in shock. Hikaru had struck him.**_

They had fought before, but never, ever had Kaoru been struck by Hikaru. It was painful just to think of it; it was almost a traumatic experience… Every time he dared to touch the spoken cheek, Kaoru could still feel the sting inside him. Hikaru had never treated him so harshly before. They had fought and bickered an had cold-spells… But never before had anything been this... scarring! Not in the physical sense, though. I mean, there was still a small welt from the strike on Kaoru's cheek, but all of the aching was still internal. All of the pain… All of the scars…

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft creaking of the door. He turned away, towards the wall, sniffling. A few stray tears were shuffled away frantically by his brushing fingertips, so his brother would be less likely to know he had been crying… Hikaru could tell anyway. He just... Knew.

Normally, Hikaru would've beaten down the door until Kaoru let him in if they had been fighting. He was just that type of person. But this time, he simply picked the lock and slipped through the doorway, closing it behind him. Footsteps silent as the night, he gracefully made his way to the bed and sat down on it next to Kaoru's fetal figure. Kaoru tried to scoot away from his twin, but Hikaru placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder and this was enough of a shock to stop him. Hikaru was anything but gentle, so you could tell he was being serious when he turned this way.

Despite the sudden softness of his twin, Kaoru's hurt feelings still got in the way and he tensed. "Fuck off, Miein." At this, his brother flinched. Never, ever did Kaoru call him by his middle name… Unless he was seriously pissed off. Taking in a deep, long breath, Hikaru tried to control himself. But the anger gurgled up inside him and finally exploded.

"You know, just because you had to go and be a heartless little fucking bastard isn't my fault! Taking whatever type of stage you're going through out on me is not an option 'cause I am NOT going to take this shit!" Hikaru continued, words so piercing that Kaoru couldn't help but sit up. "You're so fucking selfish! You never think of me or anybody else! You go and say something as stupid as that and-"

"Why the hell do you think I need to get away from you, Hikaru?!" Kaoru suddenly spat, daringly facing his twin. Hikaru flinched not only at the sudden, out-of-character outburst, but also at the mark smeared down his brother's face. Guilt pounded through him and he had to look away. "You're horrible to me! Just listen to yourself for one second--- always cruel and cold, yelling at me constantly! Maybe it's stressful on me!"

Every word was a lie.

Every single word was a lie.

But Hikaru couldn't let himself believe this. All he knew right then was that the words struck through him like a hot stake--- he could barely breathe. Who knew… Kaoru could be so… blatant… So… hurtful… So.. Truthful. He kept his eyes on the floor, unable to meet Kaoru's. If everything his twin said was true… Then maybe being separate was a good idea. Maybe… he had been hurting his brother instead of helping him. Realization hit close to home and he clenched his fists.

Kaoru could see his words affect on Hikaru and regret flooded him. _I only said this… for my own good… _he thought, closing his eyes delicately. _I'm being so selfish… But… I'm afraid… _The waterworks were up and running again and he couldn't shut them off. His tears flowed freely from beneath his closed lids. _I'm so afraid of him… Of that feeling I got from his touch… Of the way he makes me feel… Of how I feel for him… _Shuddering, he tried to turn himself away, but couldn't find the strength.

_How else am I supposed to react when… when I feel something so unfamiliar…_

…_when I feel something… that powerful… for someone I am bound at the genes with…_

"_This feeling of brotherhood has grown to something… something I can't handle…"_

"Wh-what the hell does that mean?" Hikaru asked suddenly. Kaoru's red, swelling eyes went wide.

"Shit! Did I just- Holy shit-" Frantic and scattered, he tried to scramble off the bed. Shit! His revelation had been cleared finally in his mind, everything he felt was vivid and lucid and… God, he hadn't meant to spill it just then! He didn't want Hikaru to know!

In his attempt to flee, Hikaru grabbed his wrist and flung him back onto the bed, head colliding with the pillow. Shocked, Kaoru realized he was being straddled, pinned to the confinements of his bed, of his room when all he wanted was to get as far away from his brother as possible. No matter how much he struggled, it was hopeless. Whenever Hikaru got determined, there was no stopping him…

"What… did you mean by that, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, face brushing against his brother's. His hot breath was intoxicating and near impossible for Kaoru to resist… "Why… can't you handle what I giving you?"

Kaoru struggled, trying to gain free reign of his own body again… But Hikaru was a machine you couldn't defend against once he got going. And he was definitely getting going.

"I… can handle… I wasn't… I can handle you, okay?" Kaoru breathed, relentless. Hikaru simply smirked and held him down, ten times stronger than Kaoru could ever wish to be.

"Really? You can handle me?" he muttered, mock-surprised.

"Yes! Now let me go!"

"Hmm," Hikaru toyed. "No." He pressed himself down against his twin, breathing sensually into his ear. He plastered himself into Kaoru's body, their separate figures becoming one. The weaker twin tried to resist even harder now, but found no hope in it. Hikaru slipped his dancing fingers up Kaoru's undershirt, trailing his belly-button and twisting himself up through the material. After tweaking with his brother's hardened nipples for a moment, giggling, he slipped the shirt over Kaoru's head. There was no longer an resistance. His mouth left a trace of kisses up his twin's chest, panting into his nipples. "I… don't think so."

Kaoru whimpered, grasping the sheets beneath himself and his brother. _Why… are you doing this? _His mind reeled. _Why are you toying with me…? You… don't feel the same way… You can't…_

"S-Stop…" Kaoru managed, panting heavily. He gasped for air, trying to restrain a moan building in his throat. Hikaru's hands were wandering and the lower they went, the harder he became. He wanted this so… so… so bad… But how could Hikaru not be simply… faking all of these emotions? "Stop it…! You don't… I know you can't…"

"Can't what…?" Hikaru genuinely asked, unsnapping his twin's pants. Kaoru writhed under his grasp, but he didn't stop. Instead, he simply just slipped his hands into the dress slacks and found Kaoru's member. With a nibble on Kaoru's chest and a tight squeeze of his member, Hikaru asked again, in a forced whisper. "Can't what, Kaoru?"

The moan finally escaped Kaoru's lips and he squirmed more vigorously. _Damn it. I don't _**want **_my body to react this way…! _"I know you can't… I know you don't… Ah! Stop!" Inhaling sharply at another squeeze, he waited for his body to stop convulsing and continued. "I know you don't… mean any of this… to heart… So just… stop! Unh- Stop!"

Hikaru did cease, but not because of his brother's pleads. He stopped because of his cold words. They were harsh and struck him even harder than the ones from before. "How do you know that, Koiishi?" He delicately closed his eyes and slipped his hand back into his twin's pants, but Kaoru stopped him sternly. Drawing his eyes again, Kaoru gazed right at his brother and let his panting mouth gape open.

"Wh-What did you just call me?"

He was answered by a firm kiss smack dab on the lips. He fell into it, the delight flaming up within him. He couldn't help it now--- he let all inhibitions go and gave into the fire of passion.

"I mean it… Kaoru, I love you…"

They melded together, mirror images melding together into one hot lover craze in the heat of the night.


	2. Reality Bomb

Author is currently: Writing, listening to REDLIGHT DISTRICT [Porcelain and the Tramps and sipping on a Frappuccino. Yum.

A/N: Well, there is currently one review for Chapter One of this lonely little story, so I'm ecstatic! Thanks a bunch[ I am just hooked on rewriting it, so I am doing this for my own good and sanity anyway. But that does give me a shit-load of inspiration!!! I wrote Chapter One on my old account a while ago and I longed to rewrite/continue it… And so I am! Teehee! Anyway, all you Host Club fans out there… I hope you're all Hikaru/Kaoru fangirls/fanboys too, 'cause there is a lot more to come! Yeah, Chapter One wasn't really a lemon, sort of just partial smut… I think I'm gonna save the lemon for later chapters. Dx (sorry!) Anyway, enjoy! (BTW, if you ARE a fanboy, that's hot. 'Cause girls DIG fan boys of yaoi/etc… even if you're gay or bi. Actually, that makes it sexier. XD Ignore me, okay? I'm weird. LOL)

**::NOTES::**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Emphasis/**Emphasis

_Thoughts_

**::NOTES::**

Chapter Two

Cautiously, he slipped his head through the crack in the door, peering in. Sure to be tentative, he approached his awaiting, fellow Hosts. It was a day Host Club was off, but he had called them all that morning and told them to meet him there, anyway. He would've rather done anything else, but his mother forced him to. Against his will, he proceeded to face his friends.

"What is it, Kaoru? You dragged us all the way up here…" Tamaki sighed heartlessly, still pissed off about the previous day. Haruhi rolled her eyes and followed him up in speaking.

"What he means to say is, What's wrong? Surely there must be a good reason," she said kindly, a sympathetic smile tasting her lips.

"Yeaaah," Hunny chimed in, bright eyes bubbling with curiosity. He was not exactly the best person to have in such a situation. His virgin ears didn't deserve to hear what Kaoru had coming for them. In fact, if it were up to him, he wouldn't tell any of his friends. He wasn't ashamed… Just terrifyingly worried as to what they would all think. "Fill us in! We're all worried sick, Kaoru-chaaan!"

_In fact, I'm not the right one to be doing this. _He smiled at the thought. _Hikaru would just charge right in and lay it all on the table--- take it or leave it. He's so bold… But Mother wouldn't let him even come to school… No, he's the culprit of this mess… In her eyes, at least._

With a deep sigh, he approached them further, stopping at a distance close enough to hear from, yet far enough for his personal comfort. They all sat bound together on two couches, one happy little dysfunctional family… He suddenly felt so out of sorts, as if he were looking at an old photograph of a lost memory… Kaoru felt a deep sort of longing for them, as if this weren't his group of friends. He felt as if there was no longer a place for him now, not after such a nasty ordeal.

"He and I…" Kaoru closed his eyes momentarily to take a deep breath. This was so difficult to relate in words. Everything was scattered and it took him a few moments to recompose himself. "He's not here… and won't be for a long time… At least not when I attend." He exhaled sharply, awaiting the gasps that were sure to come. But all he got were simple stares, wide-eyed stares of curiosity and shock.

Nobody could even ask. The room was drenched in terrible anticipation of whatever was to come.

Kaoru found his voice once more and bit his bottom lip sharply. "Mother has separated us for good. She even threatened to have him switch to a different private academy, but settled on just switching classes," he whispered in a muted voice. All eyes were on him and he had to avert his own to even continue--- that didn't even take into consideration that he was on the verge of tears. He choked them back and continued with vague force. "We will attend Host Club on separate days--- we'll lose some customers, so I apologize." He nodded toward Kyoya, who couldn't even react to this. He wasn't heartless and couldn't be hurt at the financial loss for the moment--- only at sympathy for Kaoru.

Haruhi cut in, the suspense killing her. "But why! Something nothing less than horrible could bring these types of consequences!" Kaoru flinched and his obvious anguish cut her off mid-thought. Eyes returned to him once more and he settled back against a chair-backing. His strength was depleting and he couldn't even find it in himself to keep his body standing properly. Everything was crashing down.

"I don't want you to know." Simple. A clean cut. The dam of questions was about to break, but he caught it first. "But I have to." Dismissing his tears with a brush of his fingertips, he turned to face his 'family' and reality set in. He had to do this. It was inevitable--- they had to know and he had to tell them. They were going to know anyway.

With tears in his golden eyes, he turned to face his friends front on and lay the truth flat out.

"She caught us."

Nobody expected that.

There was little lack of curiosity in the room. Mori and Kyoya were the first two to catch their ginger-haired friend's gist and Mori covered Hunny's ears. (Good choice.) Haruhi got it next, eyes wide in shock, a gasp caught in her throat.

Naturally, the only two left curious in the room were Hunny and, none other, Tamaki. After a moment of curiosity, Tamaki swallowed and almost fell from his chair. As soon as he cleared his throat and was composed on his seat once more, he took a stand and sashayed over to Kaoru hesitantly--- what was there to be said in such a fragile situation?

There was nothing. No words to say. No words of comfort, no advice. Nothing to do… except just the option Tamaki chose.

He took his now tear-choked friend in his arms and held him. There was nothing intimate or sexual about the situation. From one teenage boy to another, from one man to another… from one friend to his own, all Tamaki could give was comfort.

For the longest moment, minutes to hours, he held Kaoru as the boy cried his heart out… for there was no more difficult time in life than this one.

-+-

"_**Shitfuck."**_

"_**Damn, I think she's dead."**_

"_**Shut up! Just get some sodding pants on!" **_

"_**I do! Look at you--- you're the one still getting dressed!"**_

"_**Like this is my fault…"**_

"_**It's nobody's fault! All that matters is that I think she's fainted…"**_

_**Kaoru crouched over his mother, biting his lip. He poked her hesitantly--- she was out like a light in his doorway. Hikaru, after hopping around the room trying to re-apply his pants, retreated to his mother's resting spot as well, scowling down at her.**_

"_**That woman is going to be the death of me. I almost had a fucking heart attack right then and there, she screamed so loud!" Hikaru hissed, a scoff added onto the end of his comment. Then a smirk painted his lips. "Then again, I was getting used to the loud noises by then--- Say, is that where you got it from?" **_

_**Kaoru fought off the blood rushing to his cheeks and smacked his brother in the leg. "This is no time for perverted jokes! Don't you see how serious this is?!" he scolded. Hikaru dumbly made a comment that she may have hit her head and his younger twin rolled his eyes. "No, you idiot! Don't you see what she'll do when she wakes up?"**_

"_**Oh no… Is she going to scream again?" Hikaru asked, terrified. "That was horrible--- I mean, my poor ears will simply-"**_

"_**No, you fool!" Kaoru strained out his words, pained. How could Hikaru not get the severity of this situation? "How do you think any mother would react to waking up to the sight of her sons- well, you know- I mean…"**_

"…_**fucking each other's brains out?" Hikaru suggested. Kaoru smacked him again, more harsh this time. His embarrassment couldn't overrun the cold reality. **_

_**This… could be the end. **_

"_**Don't you see, Hikaru?! She'll separate us for good!"**_

And she did…

Kaoru was reluctant to go home, but his escort forced him into the car, away from his comforting friends, away from this alternate place. Now he had to return home… to reality…

He dumped his school-bags on the kitchen table and dropped his house keys on the divider. Eyes swollen and body numb, he shuffled his way past the dining room and by the living room. His peripheral caught a familiar figure and his instincts took over, leading his eyes to the beige couch. There sat his twin brother, matched by his Mother who sat parallel from his broken figure. Kaoru could barely stand looking, and yet couldn't draw his eyes away--- he simply stood there, staring. Hikaru was bent over, elbows-on-knees, hands strumming his fiery hair, cheeks tear-struck… he shook profusely and looked horribly traumatized. _No doubt, _Kaoru thought.

"Keep moving, Kaoru," his mother hummed, voice callous and monotone… just like the night before. There was no more shock, no more hysteria… just pure hatred and loathe. What a horrible emotion to hold toward your own sons. He could almost hear her thinking, _You unnatural creatures… _"Don't stop--- just go."

At this, Hikaru immediately drew his head up. When their eyes met, there was an unstoppable moment of silent communication. Love. Regret. Pride. Hope. Desperation. Loss.

They were so… Lost. Kaoru wished for nothing more than to skip right over the couch and hide away in his love's arms…

But he couldn't.

He just couldn't… And that was the painful part.

"I said KEEP MOVING, Kaoru!" his mother shrieked, glaring at him even through the back of her head. He met Hikaru's eyes for one more moment and their silent conversation was breathless.

"_Keep going, Kaoru. Please--- just go."_

"_I need you. Don't make me leave."_

"_She'll hurt you… She's hurt me… And don't pull the martyr act--- it's all the same in her book."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Koiishi… now go. Escape."_

Kaoru followed his love's wishes and trundled away limply.

He slipped through his doorway, locked the handle, and curled away on his soft bed. There was no comfort in the world anymore. There was no comfort anywhere. All he could do was hide away in his empty room---his empty life, one without Hikaru--- and let the numbness take him over.

A/N: ANGST ANGST ANGST! So, what'd you all think? Good? Bad? Neutral? Angsty? LOL. Hehehe. Anyway, have fun reviewing! LOL Don't hate me--- I just was constructive and POSITIVE criticism on my heart-felt work! I put sweat and blood into this chapter--- it took me all day! I had to resist MySpace, for the love of God! Anyway, off to go play some Spidey 3 on the Wii!

Xoxo,

::Ciao::

PS: Sorry it's so short! TTTT Forgive me! P


	3. Papercut

...UNEDITED VERSION...

A/N: NYAAAH. Hi. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I am so happy! I look up and it says eight. EIGHT WHOLE REVIEWS! More to come? Yay? Nay? Whatevs. But it does make Miss Author happy. Anyway, I am displeased with the OOC-ness of all this and how quickly the whole "falling in love" happened. I think everything is going to change in this chapter… 

I've got two endings for this story planned... If you don't mind it all being spoiled and want to give me some free advice, feel free to PM me! Thanks!

**NOTE! MY DEAR READERS!:: I AM CURRENTLY DRAWING FANART FOR SPECIFIC PARTS IN EACH CHAPTER! I HAVE ALREADY COMPLETED MY SKETCH FOR CHAPTER ONE AND TWO IS COMING SHORTLY! DON'T FORGET, AS YOU CONTINUE TO READ ON IN THE STORY, TO LOOK BACK AT THESE LINKS AND CHECK OUT THE PICTURE--- THEY ALL GO ALONG WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter One- Sketch- CAUGHT IN THE ACT**

**Chapter Three**

_I can't face myself… I can't look at myself… _

"You're sick. You're so sick." This voice. This terrible voice needed to go away. It was ringing in his ears, pounding… throbbing into his mind like a living earthquake. _Go away… _"How twisted… Narcissistic! He's a mirror image of yourself and you---"

_I what…? _

She shuddered. "You sicken me! My own son sets my stomach convulsing!"

_I can't look at myself. It's too difficult._

"Just look at yourself--- you're this twisted thing. You're this broken, twisted thing! And all things broken must be fixed!" _Or rid of. _Ice. The words were ice. Pure from freezing Hell. She shook her head in disgust. "And you broke Kaoru, too. That poor boy--- you probably forced yourself upon him. Traumatized and lonely. You broke you both."

"We are not one in the same!" he hissed, his anger an inevitable thing to flame. His character showed through, his fists clenched, as he uncurled from his depressed silence… Still, he hung his head and couldn't meet his horrible mother's eyes. "We're not the same! Don't you see that?"

The pain struck his cheek sharper than her words, if possible. Her rings left memories of scarlet on his pale cheek, her plastered-nails scraping discipline along the very same lines. It stung… Stung deep. _I don't deserve to be punished for love. It's not sick! It's not sick!_

"You're so delusional, Hikaru."

_**Sick. You're SICK.**_

"Get out of my sight." Her tone was even more disgusted, yet less interested. She was past her furious mode. Was that good… or bad? Fiend or foul?

"We're… not sick…"

"No. _You_ are. He didn't do anything wrong!" His mother hovered above him, her towering figure shadowing over him--- she was no longer intimidating, just hurtful… stinging… "You're the same person… except you're a fiend and he is simply an innocent child you defiled. But nothing less than the same entity!"

"We are not the same!"

"Get OUT!"

_It was this way all along. It had always been this way… Always would be this way… _

"GET OUT!"

_I am strong. I can hold up. _

"YOU SICK CHILD!"

His fingers strummed through his hair, shuddering under the pressure of grief.

_Don't let her get to you… Don't…_

"GET OUT!"

_Just drown it out… Drown it out, Hikaru!_

"DEFILING BEAST!"

He couldn't hold himself up and shook until he collapsed.

_**But it hurts…**_

"GET OUT!"

_You're better than this… _

"YOU HAVE NO PLACE ON THIS EARTH!"

Everything was shattering around him… The glass of protection, the walls of sanity, the ceiling of love. Nothing draped over him, surrounded him, held him up.. Not anymore.

_**Am I?**_

"STOP IT!"

_**No… No… Get out… Get out of here, Kaoru!**_

"Kaoru…" Mrs. Hitachiin muttered, her eyes shooting up to him. Every time she saw her "trophy child", her prodigy, she smiled. This time was no exception--- she smiled, repetition never failing to cease from her patterns. But, out of the corner of his bloodshot eyes, Hikaru caught a glimpse of this feature of his Mother's… And this was no smile of pride--- no glimpse of positive-energy came from her.

Revenge. Loathe. Punishment.

That was all her Ki (aura) told Hikaru as he watched her carefully. She was no force to mess with--- and now she was going to mess with them. They had crossed her; in her mind, betrayed her… defiled her reputation. Not only had they "ruined" their lives, but they had "ruined" hers. Now, she was going to make sure they paid dearly… and Hikaru would get brunt of her aggressions.

_This whole situation was a mistake! _He flinched as his mother stood to face Kaoru head-on. _Shit! Shit! I have to protect him… I have to save him. I need to- _He felt himself go into hyperactive mode, his lungs working overtime, his anxiety kicking up. _I need to think of anything! She'll hurt him so bad that he'll never recover… And she knows better than to physically harm him--- he'll be traumatized, instead!_

"It wasn't your fault, Kaoru-dear…" she hummed, her motherly act fake. Everyone could see it. Everyone knew it. "You meant well--- it was all him, that devilish brother of yours… He didn't **mean **any of that. Just come with me and I'll-"

"It's true, you know," Hikaru cut in, gaining piercing glances from both his mother and brother--- though both were spawned from different emotions. He swallowed and let fate flow from his mouth. He stood and approached them, his mother immediately springing into defense mode. But his face was deadpan, not aggressive or dejected at all--- he was simply dead… but his eyes flickered with a malicious fire. Crossing his arms, Hikaru leaned back against the living room wall and smiled at them. "For once, Mother, you're not spewing nonsense."

Kaoru sent him a curious look behind his mother's back, as if to ask, "What do you have up your sleeve?" But Hikaru only responded with a devilish grin--- he wasn't planning on saving Kaoru openly. He was going to do it in a way that would paper cut Kaoru, instead of slashing him open.

Paper cuts are shallow, but they hurt the worst. They touch the top layer of the skin and sting until they heal over. Deeper wounds don't hurt as bad until you actually realize that you're bleeding--- but then it's too late. What Hikaru wanted to do was sting Kaoru with the most powerful paper cut he could muster and cause his twin the most pain imaginable… but it would help him out in the end. Hikaru's mock cuts were so much easier to withstand than the wrath of his raging mother.

"H-Hikaru, what are you-- What do you mean?" she hissed, suspicious haunting her eyes as she drew nearer. Kaoru kept his eyes on his mirror image, but his twin only continued to glare down the mother, not wanting to break his poker-face. "What are you talking about?!"

Hikaru sighed, as if the answer were obvious. "You're right, okay, Mother? For once, you get something right!" Smirking, he gestured with his hand and raised his golden eyes to the ceiling. "You read me like a book!"

"Hikaru, what are you-" Kaoru finally spoke up, his courage building. But he was cut off by his mother and his were eyes set once more on his twin, curiosity raging within him.

"What did I have right, you bastard?!" His mother was now on the brink of letting loose all her anger--- but Hikaru kept on smirking, even through the tears that were stinging the back of his eyes. He had to keep up the act, otherwise he'd be caught and everything would fall to shambles. "Tell me!"

"Calm down!" Hikaru chuckled sinisterly. "I mean that you're right about my numbness towards the situation! You say I didn't mean any of it and I say you're right!"

Kaoru mouthed a question to ask what his brother was planning, but only got the response of even more cynical laughter. "Don't play dumb, my dear brother," he snorted. His mother was dumb-struck, half engulfed in shock, while her other half was slowly being shadowed with self-pride. She loved to be right. She loved to be right more than anything in the world… especially if it meant Hikaru were wrong. And this, Hikaru knew, would set her attentions off of Kaoru and onto him. "You knew exactly what I mean! I never lie twice--- and this is my second truth."

"I… was right all along," his mother chuckled, wrapped up in her own little menacing glee. She curled up on the couch and never stopped her laughing.

_One down, one to go, _Hikaru thought. He moved past his mother--- she was already convinced about the situation and he was done with **her** now--- and stepped right up to Kaoru, who's eyes now glowed with fear. _If I can get you to…_

"You thought I really meant it… didn't you?" Hikaru chortled, lifting his quivering brother's chin with his forefinger. His touch was tantalizing--- painfully and sexually. Every touch now was a bittersweet lie of truthfulness. Hikaru glowered wickedly down onto Kaoru, a smirk painting his lips. "You fell for every word, you sick-"

"Don't try to fool me," Kaoru whispered… Whether to simply keep it down or because the knot in his throat was unbearable, even he didn't know… "I know you meant it all. Don't try to fool me just because of Mother's presence."

Hikaru grabbed his harshly by the shoulders, squeezing a cry right out of him. "Now you listen here, you fucker," he hissed. His eyes were fires and his face was contorted into pure wrath. He ached inside… It hurt too much to keep this up. "Don't try to guilt me or convince me--- I know me well and I know you well. How else do you think I tricked you so simply? I whisper a few sweet words in your ea and you melt! There's nothing to it."

**I know you well.**

These were the very words that convinced Kaoru. His eyes widened and he took a step back, the walls closing in on him, though not quite as fast as Hikaru approached. He pressed his brother against the wall, his smirk more hateful than ever before. This was all so believable, all so real now… All because of that one phrase.

"Why do you think I tricked you? You're so _easy_!" Hikaru chuckled again. "All I had to do was tell you I loved you--- What a joke!--- and your pants are already off!" With a sinister look, he added, "And you were so… close... It was so easy."

**I know you well.**

It made Kaoru convinced only because… it was true. They knew each other better than anyone else in all of the World. They were brothers, twins, mirror images… They were closer than anyone could assume close to possible!

And believing the very truth of this statement was Kaoru's mistake--- he believed Hikaru knew him so well as to be able to trick him, but what he discarded from his scattered mind for the moment was that _he _also knew Hikaru well… And if he had only thought of that, for just a second, just an instance… If he had found Hikaru's basic flaw and realized that it was all a plot, a ploy, a joke… then he would've been fine.

But it was this vital mistake, this hairline crack in his emotions, that set him down a path that would be difficult to recover from. He had said he loved Kaoru, called him dearest, whispered sweet words and muttered forever-ness. Kaoru had believed all of these (as he now called them) 'sweet-nothings' and now found everything a lie. Nothing was… real.

Hikaru pressed his lips against Kaoru's ear and forced back a choke. He had to keep… calm… "You believed me. You're such a fool. I get horny, mutter sweet-nothings… and you hop into bed with me…" Perhaps if Kaoru's mind had been clearer, than he would've been fine… But his heart was so cluttered and his mind was reeling so fast that he couldn't process anything else than Hikaru's heart-twisting words… He couldn't believe anything else… "You were so… easy."

Perhaps if he had just thought back for one instant to all of the memories he had had with Hikaru, all of the words, all of the actions… how genuine they had felt… If he had thought back to these memories, not in a sentimental fashion, but in a logical sense, then he would've slapped his twin across the face and told him to straighten up his lying mouth.

But Kaoru wasn't strong enough, not at heart nor mind… and because of this, all this led to a down spiral which left him soaked in his misery…

And Hikaru was left much, much worse off.

_**A/N: I know, I know, I pulled an Angel Sanctuary twist on it… So sue me… Disclaimer on Angel Sanctuary--- I don't own it, Kaori Yuki does… **_

_**(In case you don't know Angel Sanctuary… in the first book, sister and brother, Sara and Setsuna, are in love. Their mother is against it and is threatening to punish both of them, mostly Sara for their love. To save them both, Setsuna pretends his kiss to Sara was a fake and he did it just for his own personal pleasure. Sara runs off devastated. **_

_**There you have it.)**_

_**Anyway, did you all like it? **_


End file.
